So Cold, So Dark
by jedimasterstar
Summary: ON HIATUS. The brothers find themselves in New Town, MA, dealing with a haunting that is almost similiar to Rockford. Along with a college student, will they survive this asylum?
1. Prologue: Death in the Night

**Hello and welcome to my first _Supernatural _fanfic. Hope you all like it. If you have any suggestions or comments, just let me know. I'll even take a few flames. **

**A/N:** There are some spoilers from "Asylum" and, if you pay attention, I took some of my inspiration from the remake of _House on Haunted Hill_. Due to a night class, I have not been able to see much of Season 2, so this story takes place during Season 1, after "Something Wicked".

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from _Supernatural _or _House on Haunted Hill_

**Prologue**

"I can't believe that you talked me into doing this," said Sasha Williams as she, her boyfriend Carl Peters, his friend Andrew Castor, and his girlfriend Lia Stevens entered the New Town Sanitarium.

"Come on, Sasha, it'll be fun. My cousin in Rockford, Illinois, did this at their closed asylum," said Carl. Yet he was nervous, because he left out the part that people died after leaving that asylum, killing another person and themselves. At this asylum, he heard rumors that those who entered the asylum were found dead in the morning.

"Didn't old Doc Winslow torture and experiment on his patients all those years ago?" asked Lia. There were a lot of stories that went with this place.

"That's one of the rumors," answered Andrew. But before he could go into all the rumors, the old security system suddenly came on, lowering bars over the windows and locking the doors.

"What are we going to do?!" screamed a scared, hyperventilating Sasha. _We are going to die_, she thought.

"Try to find a way to get out," said Andrew as he and Carl looked around. "Come on, girls. We need to stay together." They walked for a while until they heard a noise. It was a low moaning sound, the kind of sound you hear when a person is in pain. "What was that?" asked a nervous Lia.

"It's coming from inside this room," answered Carl. They entered into a room full of all kinds of medical tools. "This must be where he 'treated' his patients."

"I don't like this. Let's get out of here," said Sasha. She then turned and screamed. In the doorway was a man, but he didn't look like a man. He was deathly pale, with white hair and dead eyes; he was holding a saw in one hand and a scalpel in another. "I am feeling about this," said Carl. All of a sudden, people were coming through the wall straight at them. Before they knew it, they were on gurneys, being held down by an invisible.

"Don't worry, this won't hurt a bit," the dead man said with a venomous voice. Sasha screamed, then said no more.

* * *

"_New Town News – The bodies of four teenagers were found today in the old New Town Sanitarium. Sasha Williams, Lia Stevens, Carl Peters, and Andrew Castor were found mutilated and they each had some of the other's body parts sewn on. The police are quarantined the asylum indefinitely until the investigations are over." _

A young man read this article in wonder. "Hey, Sammy! I found ourselves another hunt!"

_TBC…_


	2. Coming to Town

**Now here is the first chapter. I am laying down the groundwork before I really get into it. Also I will be introducing the OC. Please read and REVIEW!**

**A/N:** This takes place after "Hell House"

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Supernatural_ or _House on Haunted Hill_

**Chapter 1**

"You know what is eerie about this," said Sam Winchester as he and his older brother as they drove through the New England countryside. "It sounds like what happened in Rockford."

"Yeah, except that people are getting found dead _inside_ an asylum instead of _outside_," replied Dean. They then became quiet. They did not like to talk about what happened in Rockford. Sam sighed. Dean always didn't like to talk about what's troubling him. Trying to change the subject, Sam asked, "Do you think that those guys figured out that they have been set up?"

Dean laughed. "I think so. Dude, that was an awesome joke." Then he turned serious. "So, what do you think is killing these people?"

"Well, I don't want to jump to any conclusions until we do some research," answered Sam. They drove on until they saw a sign saying:

**Welcome to New Town, MA**

"Well, we're here," announced Dean. They continued to drive until they came to a bed-n-breakfast. "Well, this looks nice enough," said Sam as they parked the Impala. When they entered, they came into a foyer that was reminiscent of a cozy 19th century parlor. The walls were cream colored and the furniture were flower printed. Dean looked at the check-in and watched as a young woman came into view. She was around Dean's height with shoulder-length brown hair. Dean also noticed that she was carrying a psychology textbook. The woman didn't noticed them at first but she looked up and smiled. Sam was startled on how dark brown her eyes are. "Oh, hello, welcome to Barrett's Bed-N-Breakfast. Do you guys need a room?"

"Yeah, we need a room with two beds," answered Sam.

"How about two separate rooms?"

"That'll be fine. Do you accept credit?" asked Sam.

"My machine is down. But if you have a little cash, I'll accept it. I am pretty lenient," she answered.

"Why's that?" asked a curious Dean.

"Let's just say that I inherited a lot of money and I run this place as a favor to my parents."

"OK. My name is Sam and this is my brother Dean."

"Alaine Barrett," she said. "Here are the keys. The kitchen is always open. Help yourselves but be sure to clean up after yourselves."

"Thanks, Alaine," said Dean as he and Sam headed back to the Impala.

* * *

Alaine watched as they went back to get their bags. She never met anyone quite like them. Especially the younger one, Sam. To her, he seemed special, like he had a gift. She shook her head as she tried to get rid of that feeling. She went back into the office and continued her studies.

* * *

After putting their bags in their rooms, the Winchester brothers went to the town library. "Alright, let's see what we can find out about this place," said Dean. Dean took the local records while Sam worked on the computer. After a couple hours of research, Sam said, "I think I may have found something." 

"Whatcha find, Sammy?" asked Dean.

"It's Sam."

"Whatever."

Sam rolled his eyes and said, "The New Town Sanatorium was founded in 1856. The place was fairly quiet until 1906 when a man by the name of Doctor Silas Winslow took over. That's when things started to heat up. Doctor Winslow was accused several time of torturing his patients, but nothing was done. In 1922, the patients rebelled and killed almost all of the employees. Four employees managed to escape before the asylum's security activated. Then the place caught on fire, with everyone dying inside. Ever since, the folks believe that the ghosts of the patients and the employees still roam the place."

"I think that I have heard of a scenario like that before," said Dean thoughtfully. Then it dawned on him. "Now I remember. Doesn't that sound like the opening scenes for the movie remake _House on Haunted Hill_?"

"Actually, it does," answered Sam. "Do you think that this event inspired the movie?"

"Probably," answered Dean. "Does it say what kind of experiments Doc Winslow was performing?"

Sam looked over the information and then paused. "He was researching telepathy and psychokinesis," he whispered.

"What possessed him into researching that?" asked Dean. He suddenly got worried. Those were two marvels of the human mind that people should definitely not mess with.

"There is nothing explaining why he did it; but I found something else," he said looking at the screen. "A list of the survivors." After clicking on the link, he read, " Edward Williams, Erick Garcia, Robert Barrett, and Stephen Patricks."

"Williams. Isn't that the last name of one of the latest victims?"

"Yeah," answered Sam. Dean then started shifting through the papers. "According to the local papers, a Garcia and a Patricks were also found dead there, same way – mutilated." Dean then looked at Sam. "But not a Barrett."

"Not yet," said Sam. "Do you think that Alaine is related?"

"Possibly. It seems that the asylum is drawing these people's descendants and killing them." As he said this, Dean began to think about the young woman. She was very beautiful; but to the seasoned hunter, she seemed to have toughness to her that would make her hard to break. "But it would take something big to draw her there. She doesn't seem like the haunted house type."

"I agree," answered Sam. He, too, noticed the strong-willed but pleasant spirit of the woman. She was around his age. Yet when he was near her earlier, there was a strange feeling in him, like a connection was formed between them. A feeling where she can sense him and he her. "Well, let's go back to the bed-n-breakfast and talk to her." And with that, they left the library.

**Well, what's the verdict? Remember, I take any kind of review.**


	3. Truths

**It's me again. So it took me so long to post a new chapter. In this chapter we will discover a few more things about the asylum and the town. And the OC. I know you guys are reading this. Send me Reviews! I want to know how I am doing.**

**Well, on with the show.**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing recognizable.

**Chapter 2**

Alaine bustled around the inn, putting something there or cleaning something there. _I wonder how the brothers are doing in town_, she thought. Out of all the visitors she has housed, Sam and Dean were the most mysterious. Dean, the elder, seemed to be a ladies' man, getting any woman that he desires. Yet he also seemed to be the protective type, someone who would defend those he loved and cared about. Sam was the oddity. From the moment he walked in, Alaine felt a connection or something form between them; and she was sure he felt it too. She felt as if he was the complement her abilities. And, of course, both brothers were gorgeous. Before she could continue with that thought, she felt the same presence that she felt earlier. Turning around, she watched as Sam and Dean walked through the door. "Welcome back. How did you like town?" she asked.

"It was interesting," answered Dean. He looked at their hostess with interest. To add to his earlier thought, he also found her peculiar, Sammy-peculiar. He tuned in in time to hear her say, "Are ya guys hungry?"

"Of course," said a now happy Dean. They followed Alaine into the kitchen and watched as she pulled some things out of the cabinets. "It's going to be a few minutes, fellas," she said.

"We can wait," said Sam as he threw Dean a _don't even begin_ look. He then turned his attention back to Alaine. "Mind if we ask you a few questions?"

"Go ahead," she answered.

"We are researching the old asylum. We were wondering if we can get your view about the place," he continued. He watched as Alaine's face suddenly turned pale. "Are you sure that you want to look into that place?" she asked worryingly.

"Why not?" asked Dean, also seeing the look of concern on the young woman's face.

"There have been so many stories about that place," she said. _Why are they researching that place?_ she thought. "From what my grandfather told me, Doc Winslow was a brilliant but mentally disturbed man. What he was trying to accomplish was impossible, but he wouldn't listen to anyone. Then the patients revolted. They killed everyone except my grandfather and three other men. They managed to get out before the security system activated. Then the asylum burst into flames. Those who weren't already dead inside died slowly."

"That's awful," said Sam. "What happened later?"

"A few years ago, a group of boys decided to enter the abandoned asylum. What happened next no one knows. It seems that the boys were trapped inside and in the morning, the fathers of the boys found them mutilated," she answered. "Many people say that the ghosts of those who died inside are out for revenge, drawing those who had remotely any connection to the place. That is why I stay away. I don't want to tempt fate."

"That's good," said Dean. He was glad that the girl was bright enough to believe in the paranormal. "Were all the bodies found?"

"The firefighters extinguished the flames very quickly, and all the bodies were found except two – Doctor Winslow and the leader of the revolt Thomas Maynard."

"That's nice," said Dean sarcastically.

"Also, some recent observers believe that the place is attracting other spirits and adding to the danger," she continued.

"Seems like this place has a very interesting history," said Sam. _A place that attracts outside spirits_. This might seem rougher than first thought.

"New Town harbored many women who were accused of witchcraft during the Salem witch trials. So I guess it's in our blood," said Alaine. She looked at the brothers more closely. "You aren't just researchers, are you?" she said as he put the noodles into the boiling water.

Sam looked at Dean and Dean shrugged. Sam then looked at Alaine. "No, we aren't just researchers, even though it's part of the requirements. We are paranormal hunters."

Alaine looked at the brothers with wonderment. "So I guess the recent events brought you here," she said.

"Yeah, we experienced a similar occurrence in Illinois. We figured we should check this out," said Dean. Alaine pulled out another pan and started to cook the sauce. "Food's almost done. Will one of you get out some plates?" she asked. Sam walked up to a cupboard and pulled out a few plates and Dean grabbed some utensils. Once they got their food and drink, they sat down at the table. "Have you ever experienced anything unusual?" asked Sam. Alaine looked up and froze.

"Who hasn't? For me, I guess that the paranormal starting visiting me when I was fifteen. I was hanging out with a few friends, when I heard someone say 'She is such a nerd'. I turned around and said that I was not. It turns out that I heard her say it in her mind. I was so freaked out that I ran to my grandparents' house. Grandpa was there and I told him what happened. He couldn't believe that I could do it; and when I proved it to him, he believed. He tested me until the day he died. We also found out that I was empathic." She looked at Sam. "You have abilities too, don't you? I felt it when you first came in."

Sam looked at Dean and then said, "Yeah, I do. I have precognition and some telekinesis."

"You can see the future? That has to be terrifying."

"It can be. Tell me, did anything happened to you family when you were little?" he asked, fearing what he would hear.

"Well, yeah. When I was six months old, my mother died. Dad said that he found her on the ceiling with her abdomen cut opened. She then burst into flames. Dad grabbed me, handed me to by eldest brother, and went back to see if he could save her." She paused. "He couldn't. My brothers said that for days he would just sit around, holding me, not letting me go. He soon recovered and got on with life. When I was four, he remarried and she became the only mother I have ever known." The phone began to ring. "I'll be right back," Alaine said as she walked out.

Sam turned to his brother. "Dean…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know," said Dean.

"Her mom died the same way ours did," said Sam. _Oh my gosh, how many people can the Demon do this to?_ Before he could speak, Alaine walked back in, "Anyway, why did you ask?"

"Our mother died the same way. She was murdered by a demon in Sam's nursery when he was six months old," replied Dean. "That was when our dad started demon hunting."

"So I guess that these events aren't coincidences?" asked Alaine, suddenly worried.

"We don't know. We'll probably never know," said Sam. Then he turned to Dean. "We better start planning."

"I want to help," Alaine said anxiously.

"No. The house is targeting the descendents of those involved. It wouldn't be wise," said Dean. He didn't want this woman to get hurt. During almost every hunt, someone always get hurt.

"Then I should go. The spirits won't come to you, but they will come to me. Besides, I would be fulfilling a promise."

"What promise?" asked Dean.

"Before my grandfather died, I promised that I would try to find a way to stop those spirits. That is why I am still here," said Alaine. _Oh please, let me come!_ Besides, it would be a interesting experience.

Dean looked at Sam. _Don't even say it, brother_, thought Dean. Sam looked at Alaine, "Alright you can come. But stay close to Dean and me. It is going to be dangerous."

Alaine squealed and hugged Sam. "Don't worry, I'll stay close."

"Alright, let's get to work," said Sam.

**Well, here's chapter two. What do you guys think? Also, what do you want to see later? Would you like to see romance, suspense, etc.? Let me know.**


	4. Trapped and In Trouble

**Here's the next chapter. Sorry for the wait. **

**A/N:** I have to make a correction on when the asylum caught on fire. My calculations of people's ages didn't add up. The asylum burned down in **1948**.

**A/N:** My description of the asylum came from the _House on Haunted Hill_ remake and my own imagination.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except Alaine and the plot

**Chapter 3**

"Wow, you guys sure have a lot of weapons," commented Alaine as she stared in wonder at the Winchesters' weapon collection. Shotguns, crossbows, stakes – you name it, these boys have it. "What are those?" she asked Dean, pointing to a group of unusual bullets.

"Rock salt. It's what we use to repel spirits. Ghosts hate salt," answered Dean, giving her his trademark smile. She rolled her eyes. "You know, you really need to come up with a new smile. I can see you getting blondes or wannabe blondes with that, but it doesn't do it for me," she said, then turned around to head back to the house, leaving Dean looking dumbstruck.

"Dude, she really got you good," chuckled Sam as he came around the Impala. Dean glared at Sam, and then turned playful. "Man, we're keeping that girl," he said, pointing at the house.

Before Sam could say anything, his face turned blank and he turned to the house. "Sam, what is it?" asked Dean, suddenly getting worried.

"She's coming," answered Sam. Dean stared at his baby brother. "You can sense her, can't you?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's weird. We barely know each other yet it feels like we have known each other for a very long time," answered Sam.

"What do you think it means?" asked Dean.

"I don't know," answered Sam as they watched Alaine coming back towards them. "Well, guys, ready to go?" she asked.

"Girl, we were born ready," answered Dean as they got into the car.

* * *

Following Alaine's directions, they arrived in the outskirts of town. As they parked the car, they all got out and looked at the building. It was three stories. Made with grey brick, they style was in some sort of British design. Years of unuse gave the building a look of death, for indeed that is what it is. The windows were dark and some of them were broken. "Has anyone tried to rebuild?" asked Sam. 

"Yeah. A few years after the fire, the owners tried to rebuild but constructions stopped when unusual deaths began to occur. All I remember is that they rebuilt the basic structure but also the old security system, which I thought was odd," replied Alaine, looking at the ominous structure.

"So, the spirits trigger the alarm at night, trapping whoever is inside the building. Then they begin to play their little games," stated Dean. He looked at the building. _Damn, this looks more creepy than Rockford_, he thought. "All right, are you guys ready? It's starting to get dark," said Dean. He popped open the trunk and he and Sam took a duffle bag and Sam gave Alaine a crucifix necklace and a pistol loaded with rock salt along with some refills. _You never know_, he thought to himself.

"_Yeah, no one never does_," Alaine replied back. She flashed a smile at Sam who returned it.

"As ready as I'm ever going to be," replied Alaine.

"Yep," said Sam.

"All right, let's do this," said Dean as he led the way to the door. He opened the door slowly and walked in. Alaine came next and Sam brought up the rear. For being only somewhat completed, the foyer looked spacious. It looked like the inside of a mansion, with two winding staircases and a large chandelier. "Yep, definitely reminds me of the movie," said Dean.

"_House on Haunted Hill_ remake?" asked Alaine.

"Yep. You watched it, too?"

"Scared me to death," she replied, grabbing a flashlight from Sam. They stopped under the chandelier. "All right," started Dean, "we need to try to cover as much territory as possible. Sam, you take Alaine and start on the third floor. I'll cover the first."

"Actually," interrupted Alaine, "there is a basement. Do you want to start there?"

"No," replied a now nervous Dean. "We'll meet on the second floor and explore the basement together."

"Thought so," said Sam, giving his big brother a smirk. "How are we going to communicate with each other?"

"I can take care of that. Remember, I'm a telepath. I can join with Dean's mind and be able to send and receive messages from him," replied Alaine.

"Now that that's settled, let's go get the bastard," said Dean. The group then split up.

_**

* * *

Sam and Alaine **_

"This looks like the rooms where the employees stayed in," said Alaine as she and Sam looked in the fourth room.

"It's beginning to look like it," said Sam. As they looked around, Sam noticed some burned pieces on the floor. "Alaine, how far did the construction workers get?"

"They only did the first floor and the security system. Then something spooked them and they ran," replied Alaine. She looked at Sam and saw what he picked up. "It's a picture," she stated, walking over to him. As she looked at it, she gasped. "What?" asked Sam.

"That's my father and grandfather. Dad must have been a baby at the time," she answered. Before either of them could say anything, they heard loud bangs coming from everywhere. Then they looked at the window and say the steel bars come crashing down. Alaine screamed. "Oh my gosh, we're trapped!" she yelled, grabbing onto Sam. "_Alaine! Are you guys alright?_" she heard Dean ask.

"_We're_ _fine,_" she replied.

"_Good, you two get to the second floor. I'll meet you there_," he sent back. "Dean wants us to meet him on the second floor," she told Sam. Sam nodded and turned back and began to open the door when Alaine said, "Don't open the door!" But it was too late. Standing before them was this ominous figure with a distorted face and a scalpel and saw in the other. "I think we're in trouble," Alaine stated.

**Ah, a cliffhanger. What is going to happen to Sam and Alaine? I have an idea, but if you guys have one let me know. I'll try to put it in the next chapter. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.**


End file.
